legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Zelda
Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, best known simply as Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫 Zeruda-hime,) is the name for several female Hylians, usually members of the Royal Family of Hyrule, who often play an integral role in the series. Though each is the titular character of the Legend of Zelda series, the actual protagonist is each era's respective Link. She is voiced by Jun Mizusawa. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) In this story Zelda has finally taken Link as her husband. The sad thing is, however, that on Link and Zelda's wedding day, they had just become husband and wife when Ganondorf attacked again...and Link and Zelda were the only survivors. Now Zelda only hopes that with the help of the other Children of the Autobots, she and Link will be able to put Ganondorf down for good. Blackpool Princess Zelda made a return in the story. She and the heroes manged to fight back against many villains. Suddenly, she survived the war. Ultimate Story Although Zelda has made a few appearances in the Ultimate Story, her most vital role was during an Ultimate Story Spin-off titled Legend of the Clashing Sisters. One morning, Link went to visit Zelda after discovering a piece of the Triforce on the back of his hand. Zelda discovered a piece of the Triforce on the back of her hand as well. From that, she knew that Link was going to arrive to talk to her about it. After they were able to see each other, they both came to the same conclusion that someone tried to steal the Triforce. A little afterwards, they were both informed of Ganondorf being freed by a witch with long black hair. At that moment, a young fairy appeared before them. She introduced herself as Glentina and revealed that the witch that they were informed about was her sister, Malbella. From there, Glentina told them her sad tale of how when she and her sister lived in a civilization long ago and training under their wise masters when her sister became belligerent and power hungry. Malbella infused herself with Dark magic, annihilated their entire people and then tried to destroy her own sister. They fought for many eons until Malbella discovered Hyrule and the Triforce. After hearing her sad tale, Zelda and Link felt sad for her and from there, the 3 of them decided to work together to prevent their enemies from collecting the other pieces of the Triforce. One of the precautions they made to help with that was to shield Zelda and her piece of the Triforce in a magical barrier so that neither Ganondorf nor her wicked sister, Malbella, would be able to even get near her. She, however, only had enough magical reserves to protect Zelda, but not Link, but he felt that he didn't need it since he was confident and determined to face off against Ganondorf as much as he needs to. Fairies of Kalos Zelda left with Link and Glentina on an assignment from Prof. Oak to investigate Kalos and the mysterious Fairy-type Pokémon. When they met with Professor Sycamore, he gifted her was Sylveon, the first ever Pokémon to be identified as a Fairy-type. From there, they began their journey. Zelda's Pokemon Female Butterfree.png|Butterfree 166-Ledian.png|Ledian Zelda's Plusle.png|Plusle 49-Venomoth.png|Venomoth 250px-169Crobat.png|Crobat 284-Masquerain.png|masquerain Female Raichu.png|Raichu 196-Espeon.png|Espeon 282-Gardevoir.png|Gardevoir 36-Clefable.png|Clefable 224-Octillery.png|Octillery 308-Medicham.png|Medicham 45-Vileplume.png|Vileplume 226-Mantine.png|Mantine 301-Delcatty.png|Delcatty 121-Starmie.png|Starmie 230-Kingdra.png|Kingdra 350-Milotic.png|Milotic 416-Vespiquen.png|Vespiquen 542-Leavanny.png|Leavanny 666-Vivillon.png|Vivillon 428-Lopunny.png|Lopunny 549-Lilligant.png|Lilligant 706-Goodra.png|Goodra 471-Glaceon.png|Glaceon 510-Liepard.png|Impa 700-Sylveon.png|Sylveon 456-Finneon.png|Finneon 517-Munna.png|Munna 670-Floette (Yellow Flower).png|Floette 478-Froslass.png|Froslass 531-Audino.png|Audino 699-Aurorus.png|Aurorus 447-Riolu.png|Riolu 573-Cinccino.png|Cinccino 678-Meowstic (Female).png|Meowstic ReBoot Multi-Universe Zelda, along with her Sheik form, was recruited by Master Hand in a war where the net must be protected from a super virus. She was chosen alongside Link and his younger counterpart. During a tourney set by Samus, her main opponent was Hexadecimal. After Peach lost, she stepped in; in her princess form, she was almost like a paper weight, but in her Sheik form was when she showed some real prowess. She was able to knock out the virus, and she dissipated like a ninja when Daemon, Dot, and Mouse noticed her. The conflict was won overall by Samus and Mewtwo. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Zelda was first seen at the courtyard with Link, Navi, and Zelda II. She realized their destinies have intertwined and wishes to put an end to Ganon's schemes utilizing the tools to open the Sacred Realm. She was unlucky since she hurriedly escaped with Impa on horseback, but her Ocarina was her only parting gift. Seven years later, she gone under innuendo as Sheik and guided Link and her team on their journeys, that was until she unveiled her true self. Which resulted in her capture by Ganondorf, along with the faithful Pokémon. She was eventually saved by Link upon Ganon's first defeat, then the castle collapsed, next they escaped. But the war wasn't over. She stood haplessly in the sidelines as Link fought off Ganon one last time, then it gave her the chance to summon the Sages to seal him inside the Sacred Realm. Finally, she said a sorrowful farewell to Link and his comrades as they must return to the past, reducing them to their measly vessels. Only with the promise they'd be stronger than they were before. The Lost Legend of Namira Zelda was still awaiting for Link's decision on resting the Master Sword and returning 7 years, as the Temple of Time would be engulfed in the same turquoise light during time travel. It hadn't happened yet while she observed the construction of the new Market and Castle done by Pokémon and the Kakariko carpenters. Impa informed her shortly after that Link will tell her of his decision. Later on, she was in the Chamber of Sages, summoned by Impa during a meeting with the others. She grew so horrified of Namira's possible influence over Link on account of Zelda II's dreams, as a foretelling of things to come. She then witnessed Nabooru in her rage that she declared to alert the Gerudos while also enlist Mewtwo and the Psychic and Dark-Types for preparation on combatting the oncoming ancient evil. She wanted to assist Link and company by disguising herself as Sheik again, but Impa strongly objected that, as she'd become vulnerable considering her alter ego's a male, letting Namira take full advantage of her and Link. She still wished for him with all her heartto never fall prey to Namira's dark arts like so many Hylians before him. She later on witnessed Link's perversities and immediately desired to turn herself into Sheik, to which Impa rejected, as she'd be an easy target. Instead, while Zelda's safe with the other five Sages, her fate has been averted, though Impa returned to Hyrule's surface to call upon Zelda II and prepare to fight Namira within the dream world. After the fatal battles, she met up with Impa who watched Zelda II rise within the vast fields. She, Mewtwo, and Link were successful on defeating the Goddess, and she eventually saw Link, Nabooru, and Mewtwo who teleported out from the abandoned brothels in Lanayru Desert. She then noticed Link as himself again, and then he sincerely apologized for his warped actions under Namira's influence, hoping to accept his forgiveness. Remembering all the valiant deeds he had done, she let go of her resentment and then started to embrace and kiss him. Both feeling whole, since he finally found his place in time by her side, and since it was his true heart's desire, she decided for him and Zelda II to stay. On top of that, until she'd be able to find human candidates, she decreed for Zelda II and her Pokémon to be parts of the Royal Guard. Lastly, she and Link both walked beneath the Castle entryway, holding hands and sealing the deal as a couple. The Sheikah's Curse Zelda was briefly seen at the Chamber of Sages with Rauru as they restored Link back to health with their Light energy. He was mesmerized by the ancient resurrected Sheikah, Tussey. Brought Together, Torn Apart Not as her altered ego, she embraced Link passionately at the reconstructing Courtyard. She yearned to see him, but she knew something was wrong. It was unknown whether it was the Triforce of Wisdom or by her own instincts, but she knew Link was reluctant. As the current monarch of Hyrule, she figured Link would have no desire on being its next prince nor king once she gets coronated. She knew that he wouldn't deal with the bustling, noisy, and strict lifestyle easily as he mingles with other monarchs, but rather as one of the Hylian knights. She figured that his true place lies within nature, as he's a Kokiri at heart even with Hylian blood. Being he loves being with nature and is tranquil, and since he functions well with Zelda II and the Pokémon, she's confident that Link would make the right choice. Coronation and Dreams Princess Zelda is no more, and in her place stood Hyrule's own majestic Queen! There was hardly any time for the coronation since Ganondorf destroyed the kingdom, and she wound up in hiding. Because the land is saved and the Town and Castle had been rebuilt, she can finally have that chance. She led the assembly, knighted Link and Zelda II as official members of the Royal Guard, and anointed the Sages to use the Trainer's Pokémon in a single elite, much like the Gym Leaders. She also offered for Link to live in the Town, and he has permission to learn all of Hyrule's Royal secrets; however, he has decided to move to Lake Hylia within a few months. She understood as he and Zelda II wanted to live with nature and he has close relations to his heritage. Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Deku Tree During the Imprisonment War, she was captured by Agahnim, and then taken to the Dark World/Evil Realm and held captive within the Pyramid of Power. Soon, her essence was lost while the Triforce of Wisdom left her, then Link's piece and Ganondorf's upon their deaths. Hyrule and the Sacred Realm was saved thanks to Zelda II's pure, balanced heart as she made a wish to do so. Zelda received a letter from the message pigeon, Taillow. In it, Link made a last request to have her tie a yellow ribbon around the Deku Tree to see whether or not he'd still be accepted by her and the people of Hyrule. During his self-exile, she did just that, and she also went ahead and persuaded her subjects to do the same; representing that Link was more than welcome upon his return to Hyrule! Hence the 100 yellow ribbons around the Deku Tree! Gallery zelda attack.JPG|LIGHT ARROW! zelda despair.JPG zelda full view.PNG zelda hmm.JPG zelda magic.JPG zelda pensive.JPG zelda shocked.JPG zelda with sword.JPG zelda bow.jpg zelda fire light arrow.jpg|LIGHT ARROW! zelda looks on.jpg zelda magic.jpg zelda ready fire arrow.png|FIRE ARROW! zelda ready light arrow.jpg|ICE ARROW! zelda summon light arrows.jpg zelda tough magic.jpg zelda magic orb.jpg princesszeldawarriorprincess.png|Princess Zelda wielding her Light Sword warriorprincesszelda.jpg BotW_Zelda.png Zeldawarriorprincess.jpg|Zelda wearing her wrrior princess armor The Mushroom Kingdom War.png|"LOTM: Weirdmageddon- The Mushroom Kingdom War" 60d034eab52645a412b0987dbb519fe8.jpg 1365233163514.jpg transparent-zelda.png zelda5_cn.jpg Zelvsdfbfb.jpg Zelda.no.Densetsu_.Breath.of.the.Wild.full.2478165.jpg|Link and Zelda 21_zelda_baton_07.jpg LhtZvK.png hyrule_warriors_definitive_edition_character_artwork_zelda_baton.png Castleescape.jpg|As Zelda escapes with Link at the Castle's final stretch, they get ambushed by a ReDead to which Houndoom tore apart. Fairyfountain.jpg|Zelda's been critically wounded in the Great Fairy Fountain near Ganon's Castle; will she survive? castlecourtyard.jpg|Zelda stands within her new Castle's courtyard along with her assistants the Pokémon, Gorons, and Zoras, even Link. She hesitates as she'd give any orders to continue the project and also remove Ganondorf's troubling lava pool. Friends.jpeg|Zelda appears with Link, Impa, and Mewtwo to remind Zelda II who her true friends are. Princess_Zelda_Artwork_2_(Skyward_Sword).jpg LoZ-art-The-Legend-of-Zelda--Princess-Zelda-3886367.png Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Master Manipulator Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Blondes Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Badass Princess Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Archers Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Amazons Category:Armored Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Action Heroines Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Characters in Super Black Star Sunshine Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Brunettes Category:Peace Seekers Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Possessed Characters Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters in Legend of the Clashing Sisters Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in the Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover